Gems
About Gems are one of the two main ways of improving stats such as: Melee, Physical Resist or Haste. You can buy them for silver, gold shields, or valor in Majerio's Shop. Equipping To equip a gem you must have an open gem slot of the corresponding color in one of your equipped items. Each item already has one slot unlocked. You can buy 3 more slots for 5000, 25000 and 125000 silver. The last gem slot of a piece of equipment is always white. In white slots you can put whatever color you want. Color There are three different colors of gems: yellow, red and blue. Each of these colors has three stats associated with them: *Red: Melee, Magic or Max Health *Yellow: Haste, Dodge or Crit Chance *Blue: Crit Power, Physical Resist, or Magic Resist Stat bonus The actual stats a gem adds to your character are calculated as follows: Gem Multiplier x Equipment Tier x Slot Bonus *Gem multiplier: the multiplier that is given in the description of the gem. Typically, it is 2 x number of the gem. For example: alacrity gem 3 has 3x2 = 6 Gem Multiplier *Equipment Tier: the tier of the equipment. You can find it in the description of the item. *Slot bonus: each equipment slot has its own bonus. They are: **Chest, Ring, Amulet, 2-handed weapon = 4 **Head, Legs = 3 **Back, Wrist, Main Hand, Off-Hand, Feet = 2 Multiply these three terms and you will get the actual amount of stats you will recieve from this gem. Gem Shards Gem Shards drop from certain high level dungeon bosses. They can be tier 3, tier 4 or rarely tier 5. If you have 100 Gem Shards of a particular color and tier, you can exchange them in Majerio's Shop for a random gem of that color and tier. ''See Currencies for more information'' Tier 3 Gem Shards : Tier 3 Blue Shards drop from Dragonmoor in Eddas' keep (10 energy) : Tier 3 Red Shards drop from Hunter's Folly (10 energy) : Tier 3 Yellow Shards drop from Ice Dragon's Lair in The Frozen Vale (10 energy) Tier 4 Gem Shards : Tier 4 Blue Shards drop from The Emperor's Court in Fellmarsh (10 energy) : Tier 4 Red Shards drop from Hall of the Goblin King in The Undrian Plateau (20 energy) : Tier 4 Yellow Shards drop from The Vile Gate, Lord of Blades in The Undrian Plateau (20 energy) Tier 5 Gem Shards Tier 5 Red Shards drop from Callisto. : Drops from Seasonal Events Bosses : Drops Gems can possibly drop from dungeon bosses. Confirmed drops are listed below. Plaguerider's Pass in Glenfort Plains - Protection 2 Lockbolt's Grove in Ebian Forest - Potency 2, Avoidance 2, Protection 2, Intelligence 2 Bloodstone Burrows (Overseer) in The Cursed Quarry - Fortitude 2, Resistance 2 The Kraken's Lair in The Cursed Quarry - Intelligence 2, Strength 2 Hunter's Folly - Intelligence 3, Strength 3, Intelligence 2, Strength 2 Ice Dragon's Lair in The Frozen Vale - Fortitude 3, Potency 3, Potency 2, Alacrity 2, Precision 3 Trask - Precision 3, Alacrity 3, Precision 2, Fortitude 2, Resistance 4 Red Dragon - Resistance 3, Fortitude 3, Fortitude 2, Avoidance 2 Helion - Protection 3, Resistance 3, Potency 2, Precision 2 Golem - Alacrity 2, Fortitude 2 Cerberus - Avoidance 3, Protection 3, Protection 2, Resistance 2 Zuur - Avoidance 2, Potency 2 Skar - Resistance 2, Protection 2 Category:Gems